


take my hand, take my whole life too

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Touch-Starved, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Having gained the ability to touch things, Ben struggles with meaning in his life. Pre-Season 2.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	take my hand, take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wanted to write a little something before season 2 started up, as such this is all speculative about what might happen in the show. I have no inside information or spoilers here. <3
> 
> \---
> 
> "Take my hand  
> Take my whole life too  
> For I can't help falling in love with you
> 
> Like a river flows  
> Surely to the sea  
> Darling, so it goes  
> Some things are meant to be
> 
> Take my hand  
> Take my whole life too  
> For I can't help falling in love with you"  
> \--Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley

It's hard to describe what comfort is to someone who's never really experienced it. It's hard to put it into words. It's kind of a like a warm blanket being draped around your shoulders but then what is warmth? It's kind of like a cup of coffee first thing in the morning, the steam rising up to your face as you hover up it, the smell of the beans enticing your nostrils.

Ben stared down at the cup in his hands curiously. He knew it was warm, he knew the beverage tasted good and yet he couldn't sense any of these things at all. Still, he lifted the mug up to his lips and drank from the warm, dark liquid, swallowing the beverage but not tasting it at all. He set his coffee mug back down on the table and stared hard at the corner of the room thinking.

What day was it? Time had been passing so quickly lately it seemed.

The sound of thunderous steps on the wooden floor sounded from up above and soon Klaus was racing down into the room before him.

Ah yes, it was Thursday and they had to get down to the station to help Allison.

Klaus came to a halt in front of him, peering down with an inquisitive look splayed across his face. “You okay?”

Ben sat up a little straighter and nodded curtly. “Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

“Dunno. You just look... upset.”

Standing up from the kitchen table, he shook his head dismissively and began to head toward the door, not wanting to talk about it.

“Hey.”

But Klaus wasn't going to let him get away with that.

The man moved towards him, relishing the way he could actually physically touch the man's collar on his leather jacket. He pulled a bit at it, trying to bring the man closer to him as he looked deep into his eyes. 

“We have to go help Allison, Klaus.” Ben sighed as he looked back at him.

“Yeah, but you're upset. What's wrong?”

“It's nothing... it's stupid, I just... “

Klaus let his hands run down the front of the other man's jacket until they dropped to his sides. He frowned as his eyes searched the other's face for answers.

Ben shrugged. “I'm... glad that I'm able to actually feel things again. To touch things, I mean. I guess. But it's not the same. I can't... can't drink coffee, can't... “ Struggling to find the words, he simply shrugged again and tried to step back away. “It's stupid.”

“It's not stupid!” Klaus stepped closer, once again grabbing the lapels of the man's jacket and forcing him to remain in place. “You just want to be able to feel things, to be human again.” 

At Ben's confused stare, he corrected himself. “Sorry, scratch that. I mean, feel alive again! But, you know, there's more to it than just being able to drink coffee. I mean, sure that's great and all but, there's more to being alive than that.”

A scoff and a chuckle and then Ben finally met his eyes once more. “Like what?”

Klaus smiled, leaning in closely until the other man was sure they were going to bump noses or something less he move away. He was frozen in place however.

“Like the ability to be with the one you love.” He whispered before leaning in fully to capture the man's lips.

It was a soft kiss, tender at first and then growing passionate as more and more seconds ticked away.

Ben melted into the touch, happy for any semblance of the sensation. It wasn't like he couldn't feel some things, he could, though it was a bit dulled.

Klaus pulled away, running his hands down the back of his neck and down to his shoulders and jacket clad arms. He grinned as Ben mirrored the look.

“You're right. I... I'm glad at least for this. It's the simple things.”

Feeling giddy, Klaus stepped closer once more, eager to continue their makeout session but Ben was quick to put space between them.

“Uh... Allison, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” The man deflated in a sigh. “Well, shouldn't take long, then once we get back, we'll have plenty of time to test your abilities of... shall we say 'feeling'?”

Ben watched as the man grinned, pleased with himself as he marched towards the door. Smiling to himself, he hurried after him to catch up.


End file.
